While Tanaka's Away, Excentro Will Party
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Mon Colle Knights fanfic


While Tanaka's Away, Excentro Will Party  
  
Note: This is my first Mon Colle Knights fan-fiction. Tanaka decides that Batch, Gluco , Impy and himself from the castle of Prince Excentro. Excentro's face takes upon a devilish grin as he comes to the realization that his castle is his sole property as the 4 leave for a 5-week getaway into MonWorld...  
  
"I comin up, so you'd better get this party started."—Some lyrics from 'Get the Party Started' sung by Pink  
  
"Quietly making noise, starts with kindergarten toys. Not too soft, not too loud, just enough to draw a crowd. Quietly, quietly, quietly making noise."—Some lyrics from 'Quietly Making Noise' sung by Jimmy Buffett  
  
Chapter 1—Tanaka's Warning  
  
Tanaka, Batch and Gluco had their luggage packed and were ready to take the Flying Lion into MonWorld. "We going on vacation !", Impy exclaimed cheerfully as Gluco held him to her chest, carrying her luggage away to the Flying Lion. Batch followed behind her, decked out in shades, sun-visor, shorts, sandals and tube-top. "See ya, Boss !", Batch said, with exuberance. "As you know, Excentro, we will be gone for 5 weeks on Beach Island. I must warn you, however. When we return, I expect the castle to be in tip-top condition. In other words, KEEP THE CASTLE SPOTLESS OR ELSE !", Tanaka bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing the castle to shake involuntarily. Excentro nodded and saluted, appearing to obey Tanaka's orders. "He'll never suspect what I have in mind.", Excentro thought, with a slight smirk on his face. Tanaka grinned widely, lugging his enormous luggage over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Excentro ! I'm off to have fun in the sun !", Tanaka exclaimed, joyfully. "Bon voyage, Tanaka !", Excentro responded, when he really thought, "So long, sucker !" As the loud-mouthed, annoying true leader left the premises, Excentro immediately began making preparations for the largest party ever to be held in the history of Japan...  
  
Chapter 2—Prince Excentro's Party Scene  
  
Excentro had everything ready. He had called in some old friends that he had known since he was little. DJ's, refreshments, party favors, games, everything had been thought of for the largest and longest party ever. The moat around the castle had even been thoroughly decorated for water sports, which Excentro himself was quite skilled at.  
The guests started pouring into the castle, lining up outside the drawbridge and beyond the horizon. "Good grief...I didn't expect so many guests to appear. Ah, well...No matter. The more the merrier, and I can do whatever I please !", Excentro thought, directing his guests to the court, armory, grand hall and everything else the monstrous castle had to offer. Despite the castle's grand size, it couldn't possibly hold all of the guests, but no body was complaining. The party had begun, and it was loud enough for the entire world to hear.  
  
But, in the outer dimension of MonWorld, no human noise could be heard, fortunately. Excentro really let himself go. He had never felt so free before, but he completely forgot about Tanaka's warning. He was soon going to remember, and Tanaka would surely torture him by forcing him to do some menial task.  
  
Chapter 3—Castle in Shambles  
  
Every day had been the same wonderful dream. Excentro escorted his guests around the castle, and joined them for food and drink. He was even called to join some friends in a friendly game of water volleyball. Of course, the team he was on happened to win the game. But no points were tallied, and points didn't really matter after all. It was in the name of good sportsmanship and fun. Then, he spent the rest of the afternoon dancing until midnight and falling asleep on his maroon cashmere couch. When Excentro awoke, the guests had all left. He still had a smudge of lipstick on his cheek from an incredibly hot young woman who had entranced him beyond all reason. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he shrieked in unholy terror. "MY GOD ! This place is a wreck !", he thought to himself. He recalled what Tanaka had said. He looked at the havoc his guests had wreaked upon the castle and began to sweat. He went into a blind panic when he looked at the calendar. He had even forgotten what day it was, he didn't know whether it was Monday or Friday. But it was Saturday, and Tanaka and the others were about to return. Screaming again, Exentro stopped himself from going mad and slapped himself across the face to snap him out of his manic trance. If he started cleaning now, perhaps the castle would be clean enough for Tanaka's taste when he entered.  
  
Chapter 3—The Dreaded White Glove Treatment  
  
Excentro did all he could to make the castle spick and span. But, once Tanaka appeared in the door stretching a white glove over his right hand, then the left, Excentro knew that he was in for the worst. "Dirt ?! This is uncalled for ! I thought I told you I wanted the castle SPOTLESS !", Tanaka shouted, balling his fists up. "Uh-oh, boss in trouble !", Impy said, innocently. Gluco laughed, but then stifled her laughter. "I really shouldn't be laughing at someone else's misfortune.", she thought, sweat-dropping. "We're doomed...We're all doomed !", Batch thought, sweating profusely. Tanaka laid down the law, the three of them, excluding Impy, would clean the entire premises with nothing but toothbrushes. Gluco didn't mind cleaning at all, in fact, she was the only one who enjoyed it. She was very empty headed and any activity to her, was very entertaining. Excentro, with a defeated sigh, knew he should've paid more attention to the true leader. This was a lesson that would be remembered for as long as he lived. For now, he would have to bear the cramping, the sweating, sneezing, coughing and constant yelling of Tanaka and bickering of Batch. At least Gluco was happy, but Impy simply got lucky.  
  
Moral of the story: Never take an elder's word for granted ! -  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 5, 2002 


End file.
